This invention relates to a wire wheel and more particularly to an improved spoke arrangement for such wheels.
As is noted in my aforenoted copending application, wire wheels have a number of advantages, particularly for use with light weight vehicles such as motorcycles or the like. However, there are some disadvantages to such wheels, as is also noted in my copending application. These disadvantages are that the wheels are somewhat complicated to manufacture and also that the spokes have a tendency to become loosened during operation in view of the differing and fluctuating loads placed upon them. As is noted in the copending application, it has been found that many of these disadvantages can be overcome if the spokes are arranged in pairs with the spokes of each pair having end portions that are affixed at their outer ends to the rim and which are integrally connected at their inner ends by an intermediate portion which is affixed to the hub. This application discloses several embodiments of improvements in such constructions.